


Pursuit and Power

by anamatics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Power Dynamics, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: Lena Luthor likes power. She’s attracted to it, she wants to possess it.  She’s spent so much of her life without any power at all that the moments when she can steal it and hold it close are precious to her. She guards them like a dragon its horde, protective, caring, and never, ever, willing to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I heard y'all wanted some sin? Get in the bin.

Lena Luthor likes power. She’s attracted to it, she wants to possess it.  She’s spent so much of her life without any power at all that the moments when she can steal it and hold it close are precious to her. She guards them like a dragon its horde, protective, caring, and never, ever, willing to let go.

As she assumes the leadership of L-Corp, Lena wants power, she needs it in this city full of alien forces beyond her wildest dreams. She craves it with the deep-seated ache of a woman scorned, moved to a city where she was no longer top dog. No, that role falls to an alien, Supergirl, who is very friendly and sets Lena’s teeth on edge. After Supergirl comes Cat Grant, and then, only then, there is Lena.

So Lena’s attracted to those who possess power, because in a tank where she’s no longer the biggest fish, she needs everything she can get.

She starts collecting things – favors, ideas, people – that will help her attain this goal. She does this with Jess, her secretary, stealing her away from where she languished, beautiful and forgotten, down in human resources.  She takes her out, eats her out in the bathroom of an exclusive club, and knows that Jess will never, ever betray her confidence.

Jess’s lips are parted as Lena pushes her up against the wall of her shiny new office, her fingers in Jess’s hair and her lips smearing red lipstick kisses down the thin column of Jess’s neck.  “You’ve got—” Jess says, her fingers clutching at Lena’s shoulders. Lena wonders if she could have her right here, if Jess would allow it to happen. “A two o’clock. Those reporters.”

Lena retreats, produces her lipstick from where she’s left it in her pocket, and fixes her lipstick in the mirror beside Jess’s head.  “Good,” she says. “I’ve been meaning to get a reporter.”

“The reporter is Clark Kent.”

Lena’s face falls. “Ah.” That could prove problematic – reporter who used to be friends with Lex… right up until the moment he wasn’t.

“He’s bringing someone else with him, a new hire at CatCo Magazine, according to my research. Used to be Cat Grant’s secretary.”

“Did she now…” Lena leans in, her smile wicked, and she brushes a gentle fingertip against Jess’s cheek. “Maybe I’ll have her.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “Would this stop?”

Lena frowns. “Would you want it to?”

“No,” Jess says. “Not unless it becomes serious.”

“I doubt it will.”

It isn’t until the moment when Kara Danvers walks in, standing beside Clark Kent, that Lena realizes just how serious this could be come. Her mouth is both dry and wet at the same time. She swallows, but it’s there, the _want._ She wants more than she’s wanted anything for a long, long time. Kara Danvers is like a ray of sunshine over the ocean on a stormy day. Her smile, her attitude, the way she pushes back against a reporter of Clark Kent’s caliber, Lena loves every minute of it. And Kara Danvers, try as she might to hide it, absolutely radiates power.

 _Oh yes_ , Lena thinks when they leave, _I’ll have her._

So she starts a friendship with Kara Danvers. She starts a friendship where she can take, and give, and take again.  And Kara, by some miracle, folds herself into an exact mirror. Taking advantage where few scarcely dare to even attempt.  Yet Kara’s there, asking for quotes and favors; but what’s so strange for Lena is that Kara gives things back in return. She may not be subtle: but she makes up for it with an earnestness that sets Lena’s heart aflame.  It isn’t even intentional things, things that would come across as conflicting interest, but little details about where she’s working and what CatCo Magazine is up to. Lena isn’t stupid. She knows the parent company of the local newspaper’s in-house publication is probably not the best place to go looking for favor. 

Yet Kara Danvers offered it up to her on a plate. Lena almost has to laugh at Cat Grant’s folly.

They continue to see each other. If Lena touches the small of Kara’s back as they go downstairs to the cafeteria to eat over whatever they’re discussing, Kara makes sure their shoulders bump in the elevator.  She’ll compliment Lena’s perfume, or tell her if her eyeliner’s run a bit. If Lena eats off of Kara’s plate, Kara offers to feed her. It’s a game, and Lena’s gifted at playing it, but she never, not in a million years, expected Kara to play it back just as well.

Lena grows bold, she steals lingering touches, first a hug, and then another. She holds Kara’s hand one night when they’re alone on the roof of L-Corp looking up at the starts.  Kara always gets this wistful look when she stares skyward, as though she’s looking for something she can no longer see.  It’s the sadness on Kara’s face that makes Lena not want to kiss her, stomach roiling just a little at the idea, the very _idea_ that Kara is an alien.

Because of course she’s always known.

(Kara’s not exactly subtle, but Lena’s content to play along and pretend. Because if she admits it out loud then she has to admit how it makes her feel, and try as Lena might, she cannot quite put that into words.

She has two decades worth of Lex’s baggage sitting on her shoulders, and the fond memories of a childhood friendship forsaken. The weight of them, and of that prejudice, it ties her down, she cannot shake it.

Even though Lena thinks, for Kara, she’d try.)

The touches linger longer, growing more intimate, until one night they’re out some private wine club Lena knows and Kara leans over.  “Lena,” she says, and that was a battle in and of itself. Jess didn’t approve. Jess doesn’t approve anymore at all. Lena’s going to have to let her go.  “I—” Kara stutters, reaches for her glasses, but Lena’s faster.  She plucks them from Kara’s face and sets them beside the wine glasses on the table.  Kara blinks, confused, until a dawning look flits across her face and she leans closer still and brushes her lips against the side of Lena’s mouth.

It’s over, innocent just like that, and Kara’s babbling about consent or some other nonsense that Lena missed at boarding school and with a womanizing brother.

(Not that she doesn’t do her fair share of that, herself.)

“Kara,” she says. “I want you to do it again.”

So Kara does, this time with slightly better aim. Her lips taste of sweet wine and gloss, and her hands, when they thread into Lena’s hair, touch her like she’s afraid that Lena will shatter under her touch. It isn’t until they’ve settled, Kara half in Lena’s lap, that Lena can assess the situation, and feel the kiss turn from hesitant to confident. Kara’s done this before, which Lena’s privately wondered about, and she’s good at it.

“We don’t need to do this here,” Lena says, her fingers on Kara’s shoulders. “We could… go back to mine, back to yours, I’m not sure which is closer.”

“I—I’d like that,” Kara says.

Lena presses a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Are you sure?” She glances over her shoulder. “I’ve heard the bathroom here is really nice too. Big stalls.”

Kara, to her credit, turns the color of the wine. “No!” Reaching for her wine, she chugs the entire glass and –

 _Crunch_.

\-- somehow manages to shatter it completely.  Lena’s brain short circuits, her entire body thrumming and clenching, full of want for this beautiful powerful creature. Kara’s covered in broken glass and doesn’t seem phased when Lena pushes forward, practically out of the seat, and grabs Kara’s hand. The bill’s settled, the bottle wasn’t that good. 

“Come on,” she says, pulls Kara close, kisses her with the sort of promise that leaves Kara a little dazed when they pull apart.

Lena wishes they could fly.

(But she doesn’t ask, because, again, confirmation.)

They take a cab stay as deliberately far away from each other as they can. Kara’s practically smashed against the far side of the car. The driver asks them if they’ve had a fight.

“No,” Lena says.

What she doesn’t say: _I’m afraid if I touch her again I won’t stop until I pass out or she passes out or the sun comes up again and we have to go to work._

Kara’s place is closer. Lena’s been over a few times, never in a prolonged capacity.  Kara lets them up, lets them in, and is locking up again when Lena pushes her up against the door.  She’s hot, so hot, it’s like she’s burning up. Lena forces Kara’s jacket off her shoulders. Kara’s breathing is steady, her lips parted as she looks down at the lack of space between them.  “Lena,” she breathes out. Lena leans forward then, her lips finding Kara’s and fusing there. Kara’s back hits the door, and then her head does too.  Lena pushes forward, trying to get closer still to Kara, her tongue darting, tentative, and then confident, into Kara’s mouth. 

And Kara? Kara sucks on it and moans low in her throat like some sort of beautiful alien girl that Lena desperately wants to see undone.  Kara’s fingers tug at Lena’s blouse, untucking it from her skirt and oh god – her fingers are doing that damn timid thing again.  From the way Kara’s kissing her, this isn’t new to her and she wants it.  So why is she scared?

Lena shoves a leg between Kara’s and gets closer still. Kara’s fingers close around her ass and squeeze, gently, and then more tightly.  It’s enough to make Lena want it, enough to make her buck her hips forward just a bit. But then Kara backs away. Lena pulls away from the kiss. “I’m not made of glass.” She says, biting at Kara’s lower lip. “Touch me.”

So Kara does. Kara spins them around and pins Lena with gentle shift of her hip.  Her eyes are blue, shining brighter than Lena’s ever seen Kara shine before. And she’s smiling as she kisses Lena. Smiling and popping buttons off Lena’s shirt as though they’re not even there. Lena looks down, at where her shirt is open, sees the little black buttons on the floor and tilts her head back so Kara can kiss her neck. She groans, gripping the back of Kara’s head, her shoulders which are like rocks, so tight with corded muscle Lena’s sure she could crack a walnut on them. 

And the ideas shift, the idea of that power, all that power wanting to please her, and Lena wanting to please it right back. This… this…

“This can’t happen against a door.”

Kara blinks, unsteady, her hand just below Lena’s breast and toying with the lace that decorates Lena’s very practical wear-to-work bra.  “Why?”

“Because…” Lena says. “Angles. Something about being horizontal working better than vertical.” She slips off Kara’s knee and feels her arousal on her thighs in the way she mourns the loss of the contact.  She’s unsteady on her feet, grabbing at Kara’ not wanting to lose her. “I want – where’s your bed?”

Laughing, Kara leads her to the bedroom. They pause to kiss at the doorway. Kara has a thing for doors. “Structural integrity,” she explains when Lena, giggling, demands to know why. “Won’t break.” 

(Lena is now convinced she’s an alien, but she’s strangely okay with this, or perhaps just too turned on to care that she should, by right, hate Kara Danvers. But she doesn’t, because even if Kara is lying about this, she’s not doing a very good job of it and Lena really, really wants to see Kara from her knees.)

“You’re very odd.”

Kara leans in, kissing Lena’s cheek. “You’re very… sweet?”

“I’m not five.” Lena grouses. She tugs her shirt off and undoes the zipper on her skirt. “And you should like doorframes not doors.” Kara boggles at her. It might be because Lena’s just taken off her skirt. “What? I may be a business woman but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand basic structural design.”

Okay, so maybe she’s got a degree in engineering to go with her MBA. And maybe she likes to appreciate architecture.  She likes things that are built well.

And Kara, removing her dress and standing in a bra and underwear with – “Are those raccoons?”

Well, there’s no accounting for taste, but Kara is built well.

“It’s not like I planned this,” Kara retorts.

Lena steps forward, into her space. “Then you’re okay with this?”

Kara nods, her fingers slipping at her sides, a little uneasily, as if to cover herself.  Lena wants her to stop that, she wants her to embrace the glory that is herself nearly naked.  “I’m okay with this.”

“Good.” Lena moves closer still, her fingers twisting in her bra strap, undoing the clasp and letting it fall from her shoulders in a gesture that is far, far smoother than she’s ever done it before.  Kara’s eyes go side, and her tongue skates across her lower lip.  Lena throws the bra away and wraps her arms around Kara, elbows on Kara’s shoulders like they’re dancing. Kara’s fingers close hesitantly, hot and sweaty-palmed on Lena’s sides, and move upward to come and cup Lena’s breasts. The breathy little giggle-sigh-moan that bubbles forth past Lena’s lips tastes like joy and fear and excitement all at once.

It’s then that Lena realizes that Kara’s _definitely_ done this before, because the way she scoots Lena back and the way they land in a heap on the bed just as Kara dips her head to suck at Lena’s clavicle is entirely too smooth for the blushing virgin vibe Kara gives off in spades.  Lena’s halfway tempted to ask her about this, but Kara’s teeth are biting at the skin above her breast, pausing long enough to suck, long enough for Lena to want her to move again, before they do move.  Kara’s leaning on one elbow, her free hand is playing with Lena’s nipple. It’s circling, around and around, feather light touches that don’t quite do shit for Lena.  Lena reaches up, takes Kara’s fingers in her own, and guides them to pinch, to pull.

Kara watches Lena, her breath hot on Lena’s other nipple. “You like that?” she asks.

“I do.” Lena answers. Kara pinches, perhaps experimentally, at the same time that she lowers her mouth to suck. The combination of sharp pain and the surprising firmness of Kara’s tongue sends a fresh surge of heat through Lena, Her hips buck up into Kara’s and Kara’s doesn’t react so much as shift her thigh to be insinuated between Lena’s legs once more.  She sucks and bites and pinches, shifting her weight as Lena grinds against her, wet, bothered, and needing far more.

The line of kisses that Kara trails down Lena’s stomach, and the way the loss of the grinding pressure she’s built up, as her underwear rubs against her raw. Kara’s fingers hook around it, and it’s with the gentlest of care, care that Lena knows Kara doesn’t need to afford and that she’s grateful Kara exercises. All that power and she’s gentle with Lena’s things.

Well, maybe not her shirt, but Lena’s pretty sure she didn’t like that shirt anyway.

“Do you like this?” Kara asks. Lena cranes her neck, but the sight of Kara, sweet, beautiful, innocent-seeming Kara, between her legs sends a flesh surge of arousal through her. Her fingers loop around Lena’s hips and pull Lena closer. Lena’s going to come. She’s going to come right now, when Kara’s lips hit her and she can’t – she can’t.

“Have you—” Lena somehow finds it in herself to grind this out, to ask the important question. “Have you ever – with a woman?”

“Of course,” Kara says. “We’re not – not like earth.” Lena’s eyes narrow just enough to look undoubtedly suspicious, and Kara lets out a quiet, almost alarmed sound, and buries her head between Lena’s legs. Lena throws her head back, thinks about how it makes so much sense that Kara’s a damn alien, and—

\-- her train of thought is broken by Kara’s tongue. It’s unrelenting, methodical, utterly thorough.  She moves with such precision, sucking licking, just a hint of the teeth that Lena likes.

Lena’s miscalculated. Kara gives back, she gives back a thousand fold and Lena isn’t strong enough to stand up for what Kara’s giving her. She’s giving in, surrendering. The predator has become the prey.  Kara’s humming too, low in her throat. And Lena’s hands are fisted in her hair, tugging, pulling. She’s shattered almost before it can really get going, and Kara’s looking up at her, licking lazily, triumphant.

Her arm is flung over her eyes when Kara moves to lay atop her. Lena pulls it away, and kisses Kara languidly. She feels, rather than sees Kara’s arm move, the fingers that slip into the wet heat of her, curling and stroking, hard, fast. “Kara,” Lena moans, and it’s this, more than Lena’s nails scraping at her back or the way Lena’s bitten and bitten and bitten her lower lip but found no blood to come out, that seems to bring Kara down once more.  Her eyes go wide, and then, soft. Her stroke slow, become the hard, firm ones that Lena’s found she likes.

“Like that,” Lena says when Kara slows, steadies, curls her fingers upwards and rubs inside. Lena’s groaning, moaning, coming the second time in a messy, wet way that makes her feel boneless, exhausted.

Kara’s grinning down at her, hair falling over her shoulder and sticking straight up in places.  “Hey,” she says, all smiles and gentle kisses.  Lena reaches up to unclasp Kara’s bra.  Her nipples are a little different than Lena’s used to, wider, beautiful. Lena wants them in her mouth.

“I bit you,” Lena says, reaching up to touch Kara’s lip. “Why didn’t it—”

Kara leans in and kisses her. When she pulls away her eyes are a little sad. “Do you really want me to tell you?” she asks.

“No,” Lena answers. “I don’t think I do.”

“Then don’t ask,” Kara says, and kisses Lena again. 

Kara’s downstairs seems just a little different, just like her upstairs. It isn’t abnormal, or anything, it just feels _different_. Lena wonders if maybe it’s because she knows now, but the way Kara’s sighing above her and humming contentedly, Lena’s not particularly inclined to question it. She twists her wrist and presses, Kara hisses, _so that’s the same_ , she thinks. She closes her lips around Kara’s nipple and sucks and moves her fingers and twists, her motions are languid, drawing out the pleasure that has Kara so tightly wound.  She wants this. They want this.

And everything else doesn’t matter.

So when Kara utters a string of words so unintelligible that Lena has to put them out of her mind entirely as they move into the third round of the night? It’s alright.

In the morning, Lena borrows a shirt of Kara’s and kisses her over coffee.  They’ve got time. Kara’s got a 10 o’clock interview across town and is going straight there. Lena’s wall to wall meetings with the Chinese investors don’t start for a few hours yet. She’ll be at work until at least 9 PM.

“Are you okay,” Kara asks. “With what you…” she trails off, bites her lip, and looks away.

_With what you found out._

“You’re thinking of my bother.”

“I’m thinking of you too, Lena. I know what you’re planning on building – selling. We’re not all bad.”

Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, picking at her croissant. “I… Lex. Your sister, I assume she’s from here?” Lena keeps the terms vague, loose, unconventional. Nothing to give what they’re talking about away.

“She is.”

“Then you know what it’s like to have someone who means the whole world to you – you believe everything they believe when you’re young. I’m—” Lena swallows, looks away. “I’m trying to fight back against that too.  Unlearning prejudices you’ve known since childhood is a minefield.”

“Tell me about it.” Kara says, as though her mind is on something else. “I’m willing to try though, if you are. I uh… I could help you work through your issues.”

“What are you?” Lena asks, almost hesitant.

“I—” Kara swallows. “I’m me. Kara. I could give you specifics but I think you should hold on to those for a later date.” She’s babbling, Lena wants to kiss her silent.

Jess was right. This was going to turn serious. Too serious.

Lena leans over and kisses Kara, gentle, chaste. “I’ll hold you to that.” She gathers her things. “Are we still on for Thursday?”

Kara nods. “Sure.”

“Excellent.” Lena grins broadly. She is giddy, foolish, heartsick at the idea that this girl is probably some sort mechanism of her destruction.  

But Lena likes power.

And Kara Danvers? That’s power.

“I’ll call you later.”

“Okay!”

Lena retreats, leans against the door, and allows herself to breathe.

This, she thinks, this is an _excellent_ development.


End file.
